


Happiness Is...

by flickawhip



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-18
Updated: 2015-09-18
Packaged: 2018-04-21 09:38:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4824053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'Don't kill me... but are you happy now?'</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happiness Is...

After almost a year of being married and busy Pandora and Jinkx had found time to catch up with Michelle. It was a calmer Pandora who opened the door to Michelle, a knowing smirk coming to her lips even as she stepped aside to let Michelle in. The house was clean, mostly thanks to Jinkx's determination not to have the house look a mess when people came. 

"So... you and Merle...?"

Michelle had stayed silent, glaring slightly at Pandora, who winced slightly. 

"Okay, so it was a cheap trick... don't kill me... but are you happy now?"

"She panicked."

Michelle's voice stayed flat, her concentration on the floor making it clear that it had not been easy. 

"You chased after her... didn't you?"

"Of course I did... she's a friend, the best friend I've had since Ru..."

"You love her."

"Yes... but I can't, I won't, I would never..."

"Have you spoken since?"

"She asked me to meet her for coffee..."

"And?"

"None of your business..."

"You've turned up wearing her shirt Michelle..."

"She left it behind."

Pandora smirks slightly. 

"Jinkx will be so pleased."

"And you?"

"Of course."

"She's so... delicate Pandora..."

"She won't break Michelle... Promise. Just... be happy."

The two fell silent, approaching Jinkx, who, somewhat unsurprisingly, had taken one look at Michelle's shirt and started laughing. 

"I knew they'd work..."


End file.
